Everything and the Heart
by Laural Rose
Summary: Sequel to "Everything but the Heart"; after Rude confesses his crush on Tifa, Reno decides to play matchmaker. Reno/Rude, Rude/Tifa


Everything and the Heart

"I'm losing my touch." Rude mumbled, adjusting his tie. Reno grit his teeth, but glanced over his shoulder with a cocky smile. At least he could now be sure Rude was ready for another relationship.

"Ya sure are. You've fallen pretty hard for Lockhart, it's slowing you down." The redhead tried to tease, but he was sick at heart and pissed as hell. "She was wiping the floor with me, and you were just standing there, pumping your arms like an idiot."

"Don't say it like that. You know me…" Rude sputtered, but Reno stuck out his tongue before cutting him off.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I do. Look, since your type seems pretty firmly ass-kicking, Avalanche trouble, I'll help you settle this once and for all. If we survive this bullshit, I'll help you win her from Strife." Reno spat, tapping his magrod against his shoulder.

"You of all people know better than to make promises to me you can't or won't keep." Rude warned, adjusting his glasses. Reno could see the glare despite the shades. He rolled his eyes, his heart breaking.

"And you of all people should know I keep my word when I bother to give it. Partners watch out for each other. If you care enough about her to let my ass get fried, you must see something in her I missed, and I want the best for you. So, it's a promise, that I'll keep, so help me Shiva."

………

As usual, Reno's big words had come back to take a chunk out of his ass. How the hell was he supposed to have known all of them really would survive! He thought for sure Tifa at least would bite it, probably because of hero-boy-wonder, wannabe-SOLDIER Cloud. Folks had a way of ending up badly around him. Granted, a good part of that had been partially Reno's fault, but that wasn't the point.

"So, Lockhart." He figured he was drunk enough to court his former mortal enemy for the love of his life. Fuck it, no one could be drunk enough for that, but he was at least drunk enough not to kill the bitch, but not so drunk that he couldn't wait to get back to his apartment before slitting his wrists. "How's blondie?" His speech was slurred. He honestly tried to understand the down side of this.

"Cloud? Oh, he's fine. He's out a lot with business; his delivery service is going really well." She laughed a little too easily.

"Do I sense some trouble in paradise? It must be hard for an eligible girl like you to sit around waiting for Spiky's pretty little face to finally stroll through the swinging door."

"You make it sound like we're dating or something." Tifa laughed uncomfortably, sliding him another drink before turning her back on Reno to continue clean up. A red brow arched quizzically.

"You're not?"

"Of course not. He's… well, he's not interested in anyone right now, but even if he were, I'm pretty sure I'd be at the bottom of the list." Tifa sighed, stopping her pretense of work and running a gloved hand through her hair.

"I thought you guys had history or something?" Reno sloshed, wanting to drop dead rather than continue this conversation. Probably Tifa felt the same way. But, he pressed onward, half-hoping she'd fly across the bar and tear his heart out so it didn't have to hurt so much.

"History. Yeah. That's exactly what it is; we grew up together. And that's all I am to him; the one piece of his past he'd rather discard. He has better memories to cling to, I guess." She retorted, snapping the plate in her hand before turning in surprise, the remains of the plate shattering at her feet as her hands flew towards her face.

"Sounds like we need to find you a man, Lockhart." Reno grinned, wanting to throw up.

"Oh? Am I losing enough of my edge that you think I need the help?" She dodged. Her pretended bristling was cute, but he wouldn't rise to the bait. No easy out on this one.

"No. I think you're getting snippy enough that a good lay would do you wonders." Reno gulped his drink, wondering if dying there would really be so bad and promptly revaluated how much he wanted it. Not enough to justify this level of stupidity, but he'd blame the rest on the alcohol. On the bright side, maybe being well and truly wasted would mean he wouldn't have to feel it when Tifa wasted him.

"You sound like Cid." Tifa growled, snapping her towel from its holder.

Reno watched her contained fury as she wiped down the bar. It was a hectic, frenzied dance. A flurry of motion to keep herself together. He nearly fell off his stool. He'd thought he was the only person who did that shit.

"Look, Lockhart, I… how about…" Reno pleaded, feeling way too drunk to deal with this. If she started crying, he'd put himself out of her misery, because that was a level of ugliness in the world he just didn't need to see.

"No, Reno. Just go. Please." She spat, eyes shining with rage. He relaxed. She was like him; the tears would come, but not in front of anyone.

"You think I can drive like this, babe? Listen, I'm toasted and you're about to toast me anyway, so why not hear me out. Then you can kill me; it'll make you feel better and I'll avoid the hangover." Reno grinned lopsidedly, his heart so tight he hoped it'd burst.

"What do you want?!" She shrieked, catching herself before she launched across the bar. Well at least he knew she wouldn't cry.

"I don't want anything from you but your time. My partner, he's liked you one hell of a long time." Reno cocked his head, watching her closely.

Her eyes widened. Then her brows furrowed. Then she spun on her heel. She slid to the floor, barking out strange, strained laughs. Reno smacked himself in the face before mostly walking around the bar. He squatted in front of her, knowing he'd end up flat on his ass within the hour.

"Lockhart, I've watched Rude pine over a girl who disappeared into thin air years ago. He clings to a past that will never come back, and it breaks my heart to watch. I see the same brooding in Cloud's eyes." Reno set his hands on her shoulders, dropping to his knees. He was swaying too much to stay balanced on the balls of his feet. "But Cloud hasn't found what he's looking for yet; he's still drifting. And you don't have to be dragged down by that; Rude is finally healing, and that's because of you. At least consider it; if you don't think you could ever feel anything, than don't break his heart, but if there's a chance…"

"Are you making fun of me? This is so… I guess that's why he never attacked me, huh? All this time I thought he didn't like fighting girls." She laughed, looking away. He'd expected to be decked for touching her. Guess they were better friends than he thought.

"Nah, he's not that stupid, he only let you beat me senseless because he was sweet on you, sugar. Do you really think he's so bad that you can't even give him a chance? Because, I happen to know he's pretty amazing." Reno pleaded, trying not to grit his teeth.

Tifa wiped her dry eyes and met his gaze, looking more cheerful.

"Rude's lucky to have you; you're a really good friend. I'm glad we're on the same side so I can get to know you both better." Tifa laughed, standing, catching him on the way up. "I can't promise anything, but you're right on two counts. We shouldn't get trapped in the past. And you shouldn't be driving. You can have Cloud's room upstairs until you're sober. It serves him right for being away so long and leaving me alone with a drunken Turk."

Reno didn't bother to protest, fairly certain he'd just fallen into some strange, alternate dimension where things only marginally made sense but he was the only one who noticed the problems. And then he passed out.

………

"Reno!" Tifa called, putting her towel down before half running out toward him. Rude shifted uncomfortably behind his partner. Reno knew Rude hated going drinking with him. And he knew this was the last dive Rude wanted to drink in. Reno smirked.

"Hey, babe. No need to rush to greet me, the great Reno will come to you in his own sweet time." He spread his arms self-satisfiedly, nearly getting hit by Rude on principle.

"Ha ha. Actually, Cloud's still away, I want the night off, and you have an outstanding tab." Tifa put her hands on her hips, standing uncomfortably close to him. All Reno knew for sure was that eventually he was going to get smacked.

"Ah, yeah, about that. I… I'm going to have to wait for my next paycheck?" He tried to grin, but his lips didn't curve as easily as he would have liked. Rude snorted.

Money wasn't exactly forthcoming since the fall of ShinRa. The Turks had all been doing odd jobs to sustain themselves so Rufus could concentrate on funneling funds into his save-the-world projects, at least until all his plans had gotten going.

"I just told you. I want the day off. You can help me, and you, since we both know you can't pay normally." Tifa smirked. Yes, that was a smirk. It was the most obnoxious expression Reno had ever seen short of a few glares from the mirror.

Sure, it had been his idea that Tifa and Rude go out. He'd provided the situation. He'd set himself up for this with all those nights of stakeout. He still hadn't expected this.

"So…?"

"So, you're going to man the bar tonight, you can keep any tips, but the actual work you do will go towards your tab, and depending on how good a time I have, I'll decide whether or not you've paid your debt. Is it a deal?" Tifa laughed, cocking her head coquettishly. Reno wanted to hit her. He smiled instead.

"I suppose this is a job, huh?" He groaned, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes.

"I suppose it is, partner." Rude grunted behind him. Reno didn't need to turn to see Rude's smile. He could hear it in the man's voice.

"I suppose, then, I don't have a choice." Reno sighed dramatically, inwardly cursing his work ethic.

"Not really." Tifa batted at his arm. It went numb. "So, what do you say, handsome? Mind showing a girl around town?" She winked at Rude.

He froze. Paled. Looked at Reno. Looked at Tifa, quickly looked back at Reno. Fidgeted. Blushed. Grunted.

"I, uh…" Rude sputtered, realizing he was expected to speak. It always made it harder on him when he had to speak.

"I thought it would be nice to get out, spend some time getting to know someone better, and just relax for the night. You certainly don't have to accompany me, if you don't want to, but I'd appreciate the company, and I'm sure Reno won't screw up too bad without you. He knows I can kick his ass." Tifa brandished her fist, but she was smiling brightly.

Reno felt sick. But Rude was happy. Reno's lips twitched up unconsciously, so he went with it.

"He doesn't have any plans, and that sounds like a great idea. Go on, get going you crazy kids, have fun, leave this to me, I'll play responsible adult for awhile." He spun on his heel, shooing Rude out the door. He couldn't face Rude right now. He couldn't bear to see his partner's surprised, thankful expression. He hoped Rude couldn't see the sadness in Tifa's eyes.

But most of all, he couldn't believe he had to get through the night without even a single drink.


End file.
